Times of Your Life
by Fen Jien Ren
Summary: Goku talks about comparing the morning, afternoon, and evening to Konzen, Kenren, and Tenpou.. And let us see how they reacted to a boy's wonders...
1. Morning

**Times of Your Life**  
_Saiyuki Gaiden Fan Fiction_**  
**Chapter One: Morning

An average day up on the heavens. The fresh winds blow cool and hard; the skies are clear. Most of the gods up here in heaven loved this time of the year; they get to rest and enjoy the peaceful atmosphere. Some, on the other hand, still continued on doing their jobs. They didn't want to have any rest. For the great nephew of Kanzeon Bosatsu, Konzen, unsurprisingly, didn't enjoy this day. Doing his work was already so dull, what more if there is nothing left to do? Konzen sat down next to the window, and beside him was a pile of trash made by Goku. His arms was crossed behind his head, his legs, too, was crossed. A boring day, indeed…

"Hey, Konzen!"

No reply…

"Hey, Konzen!"

A muscle movement, but no reply…

"Hey, Konzen!"

Two brows meet, but, still, no reply…

"Hey, Kon—"

Greeted teeth, and a fist clenched out…

"…" he lowed his head and hid behind the chair

Still no reply…

"He—"

"You stupid monkey!"

Konzen slid his fist on his head, and then Goku's lips kissed the ground.

"What the hell do you want!"

"I was just wondering…"

"If you want to play, go pester your Ken-niichan instead!" Konzen sat back and crossed his arms before his chest

"It's not that, Konzen…"

Konzen bought his attention back to Goku, "Then, what is it?"

"Konzen… Do you ever feel lonely?" he lifted his golden eyes to meet violets

"…" he put his arms down

"Honestly, Konzen… Do you ever?"

His face gone soft, "Sometimes…"

Goku was surprised with his answer. He never thought Konzen would answer on such a question. Maybe he was on an exceptional mood today…

"…" Goku looked through the window, "I just realized, Konzen. You really are like the sun, not just because of you hair. But because who you really are…"

Konzen had never seen the sun before, because he had never gone down to earth. On heaven, there is no day or night. But looking at his eyes, he could at least know how he liked seeing it. He caught that moment; it was one of the sights he loves the most. That boy's eyes were really something he could stare at for hours…

"Konzen… Why don't you shine stronger so the clouds won't be able to hide you?"

"What the hell?" Konzen raised a brow

Goku stood up and picked up a paper and a pen, he dragged, too, a chair with him and sat on it beside Konzen facing a table, "You're the sun, Konzen… And your problems or thoughts are the clouds…" Goku stared to make some lines, and then soon he finished a drawing of the skies

"…" Konzen stared at Goku's drawing, "What are those?"

"They are birds, Konzen! Three birds that loves the sun!" Goku looked back at him, he smiled

"Why are there only three of them? For all the numbers, why three?"

"It's so simple. These three birds are ten-chan, ken-niichan and me!" he smiled wider

Konzen stood still, Goku's words echoed inside his mind. An endless echo that reaches everywhere even his heart, "_Three birds that loves the sun… You're the sun, Konzen! These three birds are Ten-chan, Ken-niichan, and me!"_

Goku continued, "If the sun stopped shining, the birds will be sad…" he stopped sketching, "They will die, too… They couldn't live without sun. They care about him so much…"

"…"

"Konzen?" Goku looked back and put down his pen, "Why doesn't the sun shine brighter? Why can't he let his shine pass through his clouds?" he continued to draw some lines around the sun, "Why can't he just…" his brows meet, "I think if sun shines brighter, he won't have any problems… He won't be sad."

"How can you tell that he is sad, Goku?"

"It's because he doesn't shine so brightly… That's why."

"Is that what you think?"

"Yeah…" he continued to put some more detail in his drawing

"Well, I think…" Konzen held Goku's hand and drew some more details

"Eh?"

"I think… The sun isn't sad just because the clouds can hide him. But, because he doesn't want to blind the birds…"

"Blind them?"

"Yes… He doesn't want to hurt the people that care about him so much…"

"…" Goku stared at his drawing

"True, it's not easy to see… But, sun cares also about the birds. And he will do anything, even no to shine so brightly, just to see and know that the birds are always safe…"

"But…"

"If the birds die… There would be no reason for sun to shine…" Konzen stood back firmly

Goku and Konzen stared both at their work…

Konzen thought, "_That's right… If you die, there wouldn't be any reason for me to go on living…_"

The wind blew, it wasn't that strong, but it was strong enough to life the paper. But, Goku held down the paper so it won't fly away. But one of the corners of the paper was lifted up, Konzen suddenly sees a familiar stamp…

"Goku…" Konzen said flatly, "Can I have that paper?"

"Sure…" he picked it up and handed it to him, "Here…"

Konzen turned the paper around, "You… YOU…" his grip suddenly tighten his teeth grinded

Somehow he looked like angry or something…

"K-konzen?"

"You…" he snaped, "You stupid monkey! This is an important document, you idiot!"

"I.. I didn't know! I didn't notice!" Goku explained, "I was so eager to tell you what I think, so, I've forgotten to check if it's a blank paper! But, you had fun didn't you, Konzen?"

"You idiot!"

"Argh!" Goku ran away

"Come back here, you stupid monkey!" he ran after him

"Aah! I'm… I'm sorry, Konzen!"

"Sorry my ass, you chimp!"

"I promise! I won't do it again! I promise!" he cried, "I swear! I promise!"

"Come back here!"

"Ahh!" Goku freaks out, "B-but sun doesn't want to hurt the bird, r-right?"

"Who says you're a bird? You're a stupid monkey! Now come back here!"

"NO!"

"You stupid midget monkey!"

"K-konzen?" Are you two playing?" Tenpou walked out from the left path

"Hell we are!" Konzen stopped and rested

"That's great," Tenpou smiled, "Kenren has been complaining to me that he's so bored. I guess it would be more fun if Kenren can play with you two."

"Ah, shit!" he exclaimed, "Don't you call that bastard!"

"Hey, watcha' two doing?" Kenren arrives

"Oh, hi, Kenren… Konzen and Goku are playing a game, he was just thinking if you could play with them, too…"

"Umm.. Yeah, why not? Watcha' playing?"

"We're playing Cook the Monkey." Konzen said flatly

"Cook the Monkey? Haven't heard of that before… How do you play it?"

"You must catch the monkey first."

"Oh, right… So, who's the monkey?"

"Take a guess…" Tenpou smiled

"Is it that midget monkey?"

"That's right… Now go and have some fun!"

"You bet! See ya'!" Kenren run away and started to search for the monkey

"Don't tell me he really thought we are playing the stupid Cook the Monkey game…"

* * *

A/N: Whadya' think? Please, review! 


	2. Afternoons

**Times of Your Life**  
_Saiyuki Gaiden Fan Fiction_  
Chapter Two: Afternoons

Back on Konzen's room, we find four people together. Two of them were sleeping, and the other two were just talking… General Kenren had fallen asleep on his chair; he bent down to the bed where the feared heretic lies. On the other side of the bed, we find Konzen and Tenpou wide awake….

"These two really had fun!" Tenpou chuckled, "How about you, Konzen?"

"Like hell…"

he laughed, "You know, you should do something fun one in a while."

"Ch." He turned away

Tenpu suddenly notice what Konzen has in his hands, "What's that you holding, Konzen?"

"This?" he stared at the paper, "It's that chimp's drawing…" he handed it to him

"It's beautiful…" Tenpou commented, "A happy drawing of the sun…"

"He drew that just minutes ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Tenpou looked at the other paper, "What's this? Did he draw this, too?"

"Yeah… He drew that last week."

"Goku has a gift with colors…"

"You think so?" Konzen looked at him

"It looks exactly like the sun set down on Earth…" Tenpou smiled

"Right, that's what he calls it 'the setting sun'… You know what more he told me?"

"What?"

"He told me that you were just like it…"

"Me?"

"He said that the sun always gives its brightest light before fading away… Just like you." Konzen continued, "He said that to its very last second, it will do its best just to not bother somebody else to do his job…"

"Am… Am I really like that?"

"Don't ask me… I don't give a damn to this word…"

Tenpou chuckled, "I never thought he sees me like that." He slid his fingers over the stars, "There are so many stars…"

"He told me he doesn't know how much people are trying to help you."

"Really?"

"No." Konzen gives him a strange look

He chuckled, "How about the first drawing?" he looked back at Goku's drawing of the sun, "What did he say about this?"

"He said I was just like it."

"Really?" he stared at the drawing

"He said that the sun should shine brighter so that he wouldn't have any problems… I really didn't get what he wants to say, but…"

"I think I do…"

"…?" Konzen looked back at him

"I think he wanted to say you should smile…" he smiled sweetly

"The hell I care…" Konzen turned away

"Yaaawwnn!" Kenren stood up

"Good morning." Tenpou greeted

"Can we cook the monkey now?" he asked

"I… I guess so." Tenpou replied

"Stupid idiot."

"Wake up, saru!" he pulled Goku's feet

"Argh…" Goku groaned, "Let go, ken-niichan!" Goku held tightly to the bed

"Wake up! Stand up! Let's cook the monkey!"

"Cook? EAT?" he jumped out of the bed, "What's for breakfast? A monkey?" he turned to Kenren, "Is that delicious?" he asked

"Yeah, very… Fried monkey." He gives Goku a strange look

"What is it, Ken-niichan?" he asked innocently, "Is there any dirt on my face?"

Kenren chuckled, "Let's start cooking!" he yelled

"YEAH!" Goku lifted his hands up in enjoyment

"C'mon!" he lifted Goku up

"K-ken-niichan! L-let me go!"

"H-hey! Don't be so energetic!"

"What are you doing! Put me down, Ken-niichan!"

"It's my job to cook the monkey!" Kenren smiled slyly

"Argh! You can't eat me! I'm not edible! LET GO!" Goku cried for help, "KonzZzzeenNnn!"

"Put him down, idiot!" Konzen slid his fist on Kenren's head

"Hey!" he dropped Goku, "What was that for!"

"Awww…" Goku whined, "My butt hurts!" he cried

"Shut up, you stupid monkey!" Konzen yelled at Goku

Tenpu smiled as he watched them argue, and now he realizes that Goku was right. His smile never faded, he wasn't sure why he'd smile right now. But whatever it is, he's sure, that this won't be the last time he'd be smiling like this. Now, he looks down to Goku's drawings. Even if he wasn't the one who heard those words from the kid's mouth, he was sure that he wanted to help things get better, he just doesn't know how…

_He said sun should shine brighter so I won't have any problems…_

Words echoed in his mind…

_He says you're like how the sun sets… It gives it brightest light before fading away because he doesn't want the starts to have so much trouble doing something that isn't their job to do._

He still smiled as these words continued to sound in his head. He never felt sick hearing it over and over again. He closed his eyes and continued to smile…

Flashback…

"Konzen?" Goku began to dig out in the garbage

"What!"

"Have you seen my crayons?"

"What the hell! I thought you always keep your things arranged?"

"I am keeping them arranged! But your papers are always in the way!" Goku continued to dig, "I couldn't find my crayons!" he cried

"Shut the fuck up, monkey! Just find it and leave me in peace!"

"Aha!" Goku yelled, "I've found it! YAY!"

"Good! I guess you could shut up now?"

"Just one more thing, Konzen…"

"What?"

"Can I have a piece of paper?"

"Go get it yourself, it's in the drawer…" he pointed the side drawer beside his bed

"Oh, thanks!" Goku hopped joyfully and pulled out a piece of paper

He lied down on his stomach over Konzen's wide bed and started scribbling. With a smile on his face, he drew his thoughts. His legs moved joyfully like a kid in a swing which greatly irritated Konzen…

"COULD YOU FUCKING STOP WITH THE SWAYIE LEGS ALREADY!"

"S-sorry…" he put his feet down and continued drawing

"Sigh…" Konnzen continued his work, after a few minutes, he stopped and sat beside Goku on the bed, "What are you doing?"

"I'm drawing the afternoons, Konzen!"

"Afternoon?"

"Yeah! And I call this drawing 'the setting sun'!" Goky smiled and continued

"Stars?"

"Yeah, there are stars at sun set."

"I know… But why are there too many of them?"

"Well, I don't know how many friends Ten-chan have…"

"Tenpou?" he raised a brow

"Yeah… Ten-chan reminds me of the sun set…"

"And why is that?"

"Because he will never fade away until he does his best!"

The flash backs ended. Tenpou suddenly stands up; the argument ended just that. Tenpou walked towards Goku with the smile,"Goku… Could you draw me something that remind you of Ken-niichan?" he holds out a piece of paper and a pen, he smiles as he waited for the kid's answer

Slowly, Goku's lips curved to a smile. He held the piece of paper and the pen, he answered, "Sure! This would be fun!"

"What's with the sudden 'ken-niichan', marshal?" Kenren silly asks


	3. Evening

**Times of Your Life**  
_A Saiyuki Gaiden Fan Fiction_  
Chapter Three: Evening

Goku receives the paper and pen, he accepted it with heart. He smiled as he pulled Konzen's chair and sat quietly on it…

"Hey, you're welcome." Konzen said sarcastically

Goku puts the paper down and holds the pen right. He looked back at Kenren who was behind him. Tenpou smiles at them as he stared at each other silly with large eyes. Goku turns back to the paper and the he started sketching…

"Eh?" Kenren leaned over him, "What's that? Fish?"

"It's leaves, idiot…" he replies as he went on sketching

"…"

Tenpou sat down on Konzen's bed and lights up a cigarette, "…"

"What were you thinking?" Konzen asks Tenpou as he sits beside him

"I just want to have some fun, that's all…" he smiles

"Hey, what's that?" Kenren asks Goku again

"Umm… It's… Umm…" Goku holds up the paper

"Is it done, Goku?"

"Well… Almost…" Goku pouts

"Is there something wrong?"

"Well, Ten-chan…" he turns to him, "How many does Ken-niichan has?"

"I… I don't know. Why don't you ask him?"

"Yeah… Why not ask me?"

"Because I know you won't finish naming every single one of them! Atleast, if I ask Ten-cah, he would just tell me the names of the people he always sees you with…"

"That wouldn't be a problem, chimp…" he smiled, "Cause I got no other friends…"

"You're lying…"

"No, Goku… As a matter of fact, I don't see Kenren with any other person."

"Eh?" Goku stares back at his drawing, "Why is that Ken-niichan?"

"It's because they envy me so much…" he smiled slyly

"Oh…" he crumples the paper

"Hey! What the hell are you doing! That was a pretty good—"

"I know what you are now, Ken-niichan!" he pulls another paper and smiled

"Eh?"

"Really?" Tenpou smiles, "That's great."

"Maki it a good one, chimp." Kenren watches him as he draws, "What's that?"

"The ocean."

"Ocean? What the hell do I have to do with water?"

"Just wait, Ken-niichan! I know you're going to like this!"

"Are you putting the ocean because I like to fish?"

"No, it's not that!"

"Could you fucking let the kid finish first before asking and asking!" Konzen yelled at Kenren, "You're so damn irritating!"

"Hey, calm down! I'm not gonna' bite your damn monkey!"

"Yay! It's finished!" Goku jumps off the chair

"Can I see it Goku? He smiles as he gave it to Tenpou

"It's pretty…" he praised Goku

"Eh? Let me see…" Kenren rushes to Tenpou, "What the hell is that?"

"It's the night." Tenpou answers

"What's with me and the night, monkey?"

"You lack so much imagination, Ken-niichan!" Goku giggled

"Imagination? What the hell!"

he smiled, "You're the moon, Ken-niichan!" he pointed to his drawing

"Eh? What do I have to do with the moon?"

"The moon shines brightly, just like the sun!"

This phrase suddenly caught Konzen's attention, "…" he looks at the drawing, too

"But the sun doesn't have anyone jealous of him, because he doesn't care about what others think! All that matters to him is the people he cares for. While the moon… The moon cares all about the people around him. He just shines so that he can do its job, but… He gives way to others to shine like the starts. But…"

Tenpou and Kenren looked closely at his drawing…

"The ocean got jealous." Goku continued, "It tried to shine like the moon also…"

Tenpou suddenly notices the graceful reflection of the moon in the ocean…

"But even if how much he tries, he never get to shine like the moon, but he succeeded only in copying how he looks or how he acts to the public… Soon after, the stars started to shine brighter than he does…" he continued, "The suddenly… The moon changed shape. One shape to another, and he never stopped changing and changing… He was never the same." Goku grew sad, "It was because he was forgotten… 'Cause the starts started to shine more beautifully. Then one day, the moon disappeared."

"_W-what's this? What is this I am feeling?_" Kenren talked inside his mind as he felt his heart beating loudly, "_What the heck_…"

"In his thoughts he cried because he was forgotten, but when he came back… He smiled like nothing has happened… He continued to shine like he always does. Even how much the others tried to bring him down, he never seized to shine even when he was forgotten."

"…"

"It's nice, Goku, eventhough—"

Kenren leaves, "…"

"K-ken-niichan!" Goku runs after him

he suddenly stops, "It's nice, Goku…" he walked away, "Very nice."

"Wait! Ken-niichan!"

"Don't worry about him," Tenpou stops Goku from following Kenren

"Was it something I said?"

"No, Goku… You didn't…"

"Then, why—"

"You said it yourself, Goku… The moon suddenly leaves and he will return with his usual self." He smiles, "Now go and play…"

"But…"

"Don't worry about him…"

"Alright…" Goku smiles and runs off


	4. Rising Sun

**Times of Your Life**  
_Saiyuki Gaiden Fan Fiction_**  
**Chapter Four: Sun Rise

Kenren sat over the thick branches of the Sakura tree and obviously having his does of sake. His right arm over his head and his right holding the tiny porcelein cup, he stared down at the clear liquid and the reflection of the beatiful pink blossoms surrounding him. Then the tree suddenly shook, someone has striked it quite hard that the pretty blossoms fell down to the green ground.

"Kenren." His glass reflected the pretty blossoms and the soft light. "You dissapointed Goku."

"Ah, my apologies, marshal."

He chuckled, "You're still not your self."

"What makes you think that?" he sips into his cup, "Maybe this is the real me."

"The moon is at it's second phase!' he smiled as he spoke with an enlightening tone. "It should come back soon…"

"Heh."

"You know what I think of Goku?"

"Uh, what?" he moved his head to the side and looked down at the brown-haired marshall. "Other than a saru, what else could he be?"

"The sun rise."

"Ah, still possessed by his touching insights, marshall?"

"Stop calling me marshall, general."

"Alright. So… What's the deal with the sun rising?"

"Have you seen it?"

"No…"

"It's beautiful really… the skies are like… a rainbow or something."

"I haven't seen a rainbow, either."

"Alright, so… It's like the colors are fighting for their space in the sky."

"Ok, a colorful sky like his prospective. What else?"

"He never fails to shine…"

"Huh?"

"Every single day, he never fails to enlighten everyone. Like the sun, the sun never leaves his sky even if he's not asked to shine, he will because he wants to."

"Are you sure about that last thing? I don't think that he wants to, I think, he has to… or else, he'll have one terrible life."

"You think so?"

"Yeah…"

"That Goku… is just amazing…"

"Hm."

"And Mr. Amazing is coming this way! Say hello!" he lifted his hand up and waved at the running Goku.

"Ah." He sat up and looked at the direction where Tenpou was looking. "Saru." He smiled.

"Ken-niichan!" he panted, looking up to the tree.

"What?"

"I-if there's anything I have said to u-upset you! P-please forgive me!" he bowed his head.

"Bah! It's nothing, midget." He jumped off the branch and down beside the boy. "There's nothing you've done wrong."

"But…"

"Cheer up, monkey! Time to cook for dinner!"

"Huh?"

"TIME TO COOK THE MONKEY!!!"

"WaaAaaaaHHhh!!!!!"

"C'mere!!!!"

"Rising sun, huh?"

"Oh, so the bored-God was listening!" he chuckled.

"...Whatever."

"_Yes… The rising sun._" Tenpou lit his cigarette as he watched Kenren chasing Goku who was running after his life. He softly shook his head but in enjoyment to what he sees, an amazing point of view indeed… And the thought that this boy was the one who was labeled to the bringer of death to the Gods just made him laugh, a boy like him… That's really impossible.

Goku is… just a simple sweet boy.

**OWARI.**

**

* * *

A/N:** Short, I know! And I made you wait for a year as well! WOHHOOO!!! XD


End file.
